Wild Night
by randomfan17
Summary: Orihime wakes up with a hangover and no idea of what happened until someone comes in and explains it.


Orihime woke up in a huge white bed completely naked and with a major headache that could keep even Rangiku from drinking for a while. She sat up looking confused and scared not knowing how she got there or who had taken her. She pulled the flat sheet free from the bed and started to climb off of it when she felt a chain pulling at her right foot. She lifted the blankets off the bed and stared dumbfounded at the chain welded to the foot of the bed. She wrapped the flat sheet around her and started to pull at the chain when she heard footsteps coming down the hall and approaching her. She called Tsubaki and told him to shut the hell up and just cut the chain. When he managed to cut through it she got off the bed and ran for the door opposite the footsteps. When she pulled at the knob it flew out of the socket and hit the floor with a bang. The footsteps stopped before the door started to open from the other side. She pulled up her shield and tried to see through the moonlight to who was standing

"Put it down before I have to handle you roughly. Or more then you like." She heard a calm voice call from the other door.

"I can't remember anything from yesterday, I'm not doing anything until I know where I am." She said reinforcing her shield as he started pacing in the shadows watching her feeble attempt to keep him away.

"You're with me, do you need to know more?" he asked moving suddenly behind her and grabbing her arms. She screamed and started kicking back at him. "Why are you fighting now, you were far to much of a tease last night to be so bad today." He whispered in her ear.

"I don't remember you, how do I know your not some perv like Nnoitora." She said kicking ferociously again. He grabbed both of her wrist and started running his hand down her stomach and pulled her body in to curve into his.

"Would you like me to remind you what we did last night and most of this morning?" he asked licking lightly at her neck and up to her ear.

"No, because whatever it was involved a chain and I know I didn't agree to that." She said cringing away from him after he was through licking her neck.

"We can always get rid of it." he said pulling her to his body closer and restraining her movements.

"How did I get here?" she asked trying to not notice the bulge poking into her lower back.

"At the party last night you were so drunk you actually gave up trying to be a good girl all the time and danced like a seductress. It was hard to get your attention when all you were doing was teasing every cock in the room with the way you were dancing," he said running his hand up her stomach to below her breast and teased the sheet she had wrapped around herself to loosen just a bit. "You finally looked at me and came over, holding yourself out of my reach and asking did I want a private dance. We came here and the rest is all a good memory of what I have been wanting since I first saw you in that school girl outfit."

"I did all that?" she asked herself thinking that was something Rangiku had been trying to convince her to do for months.

"Yes you did, now would you like a repeat of what exactly we did last night?" he asked moving them closer to the bed.

"I still don't know who you are." She said pushing away from him.

"And you won't until I let you scream my name like you did last night," he said letting his hand run over her butt slowly. She froze and started struggling against him.

"I don't want to," she said almost knocking herself out when she kicked over her shoulder aiming for his head which he dodged and bent her over the bed. He used a rope in his pocket to tie her down on her stomach and ripped the sheet away from her body.

"I don't like this position for what I want to do, but it'll have to work." He said running his hand down her butt again and into the middle of her thighs before moving up her legs and into her center. She bit her lip to keep from screaming at the sudden intrusion into her body. She felt his clothes drop to the floor and then his bare skin brush against her. She tried to look over her shoulder but the lights seemed to go out when she did. He spread her legs wide before getting onto his knees and started to lick her.

"Ah," she moaned when he sucked at her clit making her press her head into the bed and reluctantly arch herself into his mouth.

"Good girl," he said briefly before going back to licking her slowly.

"Stop," she whispered when she felt her stomach tighten in response to his ministrations.

"Why? When you love it so much, you begged me all last night to do it again and again and again," he said impacting his words with a lick after he said again.

She threw her head into the sheets and screamed when she came and he sucked up all her juices hungrily. She was panting from that alone and not wanting him to do anything else that felt that good to her again.

"You ready for the next part Orihime?" he asked making sure she felt all of his movements and his erection when it pressed against her thigh. She shook her head and started begging him not to do it.

"I already took your virginity, I want your second, third, fourth, fifth, hell I might not even give you up when it feels like you'll stay tight forever." He said rubbing at her thighs with his erection feeling her heat up quickly though her head was saying one thing and her body demanding another.

"No, no, no, no," she moaned into the sheets starting to cry when she got vague memories from the night before.

_Pressing herself against Ulquiorra and seeing the hungry look in his eyes before moving on to Grimmjow and vaguely teasing Gin with a move Rangiku personally taught her. She got multiple drinks from everyone and ignored the ones Nnoitora sent her. Near the end she had been dancing by herself when she felt someone come up behind her and curve into her body perfectly. She had danced with him not caring who he was until he started pulling her towards a dark corner. She had pushed away from him without looking back to see who it was and danced between Aizen and Gin. When she moved back to her original partner Ulquiorra she was much more out of it then before and he was trying to get her to go back to her room. She had refused and kept dancing even if it was by herself. She went to the edge of the dance floor and was about to sit down when someone carried her away out of the party and into the corridor. He had pressed her against the wall and started kissing her hungrily and she had kissed him back infected by it. He had moved his hand down her waist and her thigh until he could pick it up and hold it against his hip and grind his need against her center. She had moaned into his mouth and he had picked her up higher she wrapped her legs around his waist securely before carrying her swiftly away from the corridor and into a bedroom she didn't recognize. He laid her on her the bed and started pulling off her clothes when she stopped him. He had looked at her as she turned her head and blushed._

"_What's the matter?" he asked his voice rough from a growing need for her body._

"_I haven't done anything like this before," she said closing her eyes and her blush growing brighter. She felt his lips touch her throat and she opened her eyes to see his blue hair shining in the dark._

"_I knew that before we started this Orihime," he said smirking up at her._

"Grimmjow," she whispered before he thrust into her slowly from behind. She threw her head up in ecstasy at the feeling of his member pulling in and out of her slowly at first and then moving faster.

"So you finally remembered," he said thrusting into her deeply and making her moan. "Then you can scream my name." making his point by hitting her sweet spot and making her cry out. She laid her head on the bed and was about to come when he stopped moving.

"Why did you stop?" she asked trying to look back at him.

"Just call out my name and I'll give you what you want," he said stroking her back softly while she was trying to create the friction for her release to happen.

"Grimmjow, please," she begged bucking her hips back and only getting on thrust from him.

"More," he demanded his hands on her hips stopping her from getting what she wanted.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow," she said coaxing him into a steady rhythm again and soon she was saying his name like a prayer to get what she wanted and he was thrusting into her as deep and hard as he could. Orihime came in one incredible burst and he groaned from her walls clenching his member so hard that he had to grit his teeth to hold back his own release. He didn't need her to call his name after her first orgasm to keep thrusting into her. After she came a second time he let go and just stayed inside her.

Grimmjow untied Orihime and flipped her over. She was too tired to stop him climbing on top of her and start to nibble at her neck gently and move his hands up from her hips slowly and cup each of her breast before squeezing them each appreciatively.

"Why are you still doing this?" she asked him when he started kissing her jaw and moving toward her ear. He licked the shell before answering her and smirked at the low moan that escaped her.

"Because I can," he said.

The end.

AN: I have a bad habit of writing these things and then forgetting I did it, ah well. Please review.


End file.
